Norman Mouse
Norman Mouse is one of the supporting tritagonists, the protagonist of Return of The Evil Rat and the former main antagonist as the evil Forman Fouse. He is also McTavish's best friend even though he was rejected by Vinny as he wanted to be elected by McTavish as "BarksVille's Top Assistant". After being defeated for the final time, he now has a change of heart and revealed that Namrof (who was formerly his brother but in actuality an evil clone) was responsible for this. Allies: McTavish (best friend), Vinny, Squinto (love interest) Sid, Phillip, Beavis, Butthead, Patch, Angus, Pugmire, Monte, Thatch, Archie, Gund, Mr. Bean, Rupert, Rick, Larry, Earl Enemies: Dementicon (loathe entirely), Namrof (double hate), PengChill (hate), Mr. X, The Ratdroid, The Tenacious Tyrants, FormGangers, Sugna, Vinny and the dogs(formerly), The Skeleton Brothers Appearance Norman Mouse is a dark tan mouse with brown ears with tan markings, a brown scarf, brown feet, brown nose and a brown tail with markings. Personality As Norman Mouse Norman is really quite smart by creating inventions of his e.g. The Rat Copter and often helps Vinny out throughout his adventures. He also had an adventures of his own such as spying on Namrof and Lucifer after sneaking into The Death Rat to see what they're up to and when Vinny was dognapped by Namrof as he did whatever it takes to become of the legendary heroes of BarksVille. As Forman Fouse After becoming his alter ego for the sake of revenge for being replaced, Forman is confident, cunning, bad-tempered, pompous, intelligent and somewhat cares for his minions unlike Dementicon and Namrof where they have bit of a rude or a sarcastic edge to them. Powers and Abilities As both Norman and his alter ego, he rides a rat-like helicopter as it serves as his primary mode of transportation and he often uses it to fly around and uses it while fighting Vinny. Being the evil leader, Forman built an empire which consists of rats and horses and several bases of operations which went from a giant floating shark ship(twice), to building many castles, to creating a castle of his own with a rat motif. Dry Forman Main Article: Dry Forman In Double Trouble, Forman becomes a skeletal, bony version of himself known as 'Dry Forman' after falling into the lava after being defeated by Vinny. In this form, he can toss bones, breath green fire and jumps higher than his physical form which means he's a lot lighter. Für Mann gains this form too. Giga Forman Main Article: Giga Forman The final boss of Double Trouble and as a short transformation in Mr. X Strikes Back. In Double Trouble, Forman steals all 4 of Vinny's Power Abilities and transformed into the monster that is 3 times the size of his physical form. He summons Forman clones, breath fire, tackle his opponents and whack them with his massive tail. Mad Rat Disease (MRD) Main Article: Mad Rat Disease '' The final boss of Revenge of the Forman Gang. After beating Forman, he initiates the final move of his plan by taking the virus for himself and becomes a disease combining the virus. In combat, he uses teleportation throughout. Forman summons disease and virus based powers: influenza spheres, poisoning bombs, fever lasers and inflammation grenades. He changes colour when he gets hit in each phase (green, blue, purple, yellow, orange and red). Formrof Main Article: ''Formrof Norman becomes this form after Namrof's remains allowed him to take over Norman's body and now after his rebirth or Forman Fouse, Norman looks more hideous with his black colour scheme and yellow eyes. He has the power to create dark magic, tackling into his opponents, create black lightning bolts, slashes his enemies, creates teleportation, shooting black lasers from his eyes and grip his opponents. He only reverts to his normal form when both Namrof leaves Norman's body while lying unconscious or not or Namrof is destroyed regaining consciousness. Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Forman Fouse Begins Forman makes his debut as the main villain after being banished from BarksVille. He often feeds captives to his pet sharks and summons his minions to do his bidding. It is claimed that Forman is responsible for mutating Butthead into a bear much to the dogs surprise. During the meeting, Forman makes 2 plans(one is capturing a dog with The Book Trapper but failed and the other is to capture Squinto) but he then decides than Plan B is the real deal thus declaring revenge on the dogs, assigns Emperor Peng and his two henchmen to capture a dog, assigns Rupert, Emperor Peng and Gene to break in Kennel Headquarters and dognap Squinto which turns out to be a success. While Beavis and Butthead are on their way, Forman in a Patch suit kills Furlong for killing his best friend as well as lying to them. Pleased with Beavis and Butthead defeated, ClipClop disposes Ant-Juan and becomes Forman's new general. By the time the two heroes make to Forman himself, he reveals that Butthead was his puppet since the madness began. Butthead turns into a monster again but Beavis uses his strong words to defeat him, but to Forman's anger, he beats up Beavis before Butthead tosses him in his FormSpawner and is trapped. Unfortunately for him, the machine malfunctions zapping Forman while screaming in pain during its meltdown eliminating his gang, the whole lair melts and the remaining two members (being Rupert and Peng) dissolve as well. But his spell revives Peng and Rupert seeking vengeance. Rise Of The SuperSpy Dogs Forman makes his second appearance as the main antagonist. After he survived from previous events, he builds an airship called the Doomsday Shark to cause terror in the sky. His recruits consist of Patch, Peng and Rupert as well as his brother Namrof and also invents a giant robot known as "MegaRat 5000" to cause havoc as both he, Namrof, Patch and MonkeyFace head out to cause trouble. After Patch escaped with the relic and MonkeyFace shot by Bruno, Forman shoots electricity nearly harming the dogs but harms McTavish anyway. He tries to zap him again but Sid destroys the robot's weak spot causing it to lose balance and collapse to the ground but Forman isn't through with them yet. During Patch's chase, the Doomsday Shark captures Thatch as well as Forman capturing Sid. When Vinny infiltrated the shark, Forman tases him and shoots him from behind. He then assigns Peng, Larry and Furlong to bring him some crystals for some crazy experiments. Peng did so allowing Forman to test an experiment on a FormGanger transforming him into "Insecto". During the fight against the dogs in the sky, he summons an assassin but changes his mind to fire a rocket at the K9 Dragoon causing them to crash. Forman manages to capture Squinto and Bruno as well as Winston and Archie before dragging McTavish to a torture chamber. At first he is happy to see him die but his mood soon changes to find out that the assassin was Vinny who was alive. Enraged by this, he yells profanities destroying his device. He and his gang fight in the Doomsday Shark and announcing his next plan "The Formacaust" to kill every dog, they fight again outside. But when Forman is outnumbered, he pulls out The Devil's Horn turning him into Formanticon and upgrading his Rat Copter. At first he's no match against the dogs but after destroying the Copter's parts, he tries to burn Winston and Archie for destroying the parts earlier. McTavish shoots the antidote at Formanticon reverting him back to his normal self but yells more profanities. After Peng and The Doomsday Shark are defeated, Forman attempts to kill Vinny one more time but McTavish freezes him in place allowing the Bark Fuzz to arrest him. Forman confronts McTavish as he is still unhappy after being kicked out and the fact Vinny ruined his career before getting taken away. Battle Forman pilots a giant robot to cause mayhem. His only method of attack is summoning electricity from its gun arm and when landed on the ground, it creates a blue mushroom cloud. The only way to defeat it is to destroy its weak spot but other than that it is invulnerable. Adventure Dogs Forman returns yet again in Adventure Dogs. But however his role is minimal as his identical German twin Für mann takes his place as the antagonist while he's on vacation. After being defeated twice by the dogs, Forman wreaks havoc at the museum freeing 4 relics before summoning Für Mann and fleeing to vacation. While enjoying himself, Dementicon as his persona ShadowSqueak is in the same time as him but gives him an idea to find a super-henchman for his villain team known as The Revengers, but ShadowSqueak refuses allowing Forman to do this the hard way. After a scary fight, Forman traps him in a painting before resuming his vacation. After Für Mann's death, Forman returns to announce that the Forman that Vinny fought was a fake as well as Patch who cloned himself before getting killed by The Phantom Mouse. Both he and Patch fight Vinny one last time but defeats them both and after Patch is found guilty, Forman disables the prison wall as the two villains escape before Vinny finds out. Battle Forman is the true final boss alongside Red Eye Patch. Served as Phase 2, he pilots his Rat Copter much like the second encounter with Für Mann as he hovers around and swoops down at Vinny at a fast speed. It is easily avoided by jumping over him or moving out of the way. When hiding in his Rat Copter, he throws a purple orb which must be thrown back at him to deal damage to him. Each time Forman gets hit twice, he will fly to the background firing missiles at random directions. The Copter finally attacks by turning the propeller into dual guns and fires small orange bullets aiming down at Vinny but is able to hover while in gun mode. Another attack revolves Forman firing a missile at Vinny but he as an ability to turn Forman's ammunition against him. His final attack is where he transforms the Copter's propeller into a flamethrower and while it does that, it creates flames to drop down to burn Vinny. Forman's last attempt to finish him off is dropping a computer bomb which has to be thrown back at him. After doing it twice, Forman is defeated and retreats into the distance. Dial P For Patch Forman returns once more as one of the main antagonists alongside Patch as they reconstruct the Doomsday Shark, dognapping the following 8 dogs (Wendell, Bruce, Beavis, Thatch, Winston, Butthead, Beavis ans McTavish) and adding drones to the shark. After Vinny, Sid and Sheldon board the shark, Forman pulls out a giant mecha called the Mighty Mouse 9000 which is three times the size of the Rat Copter and throws the heroes out of the window. Battle Forman is the penultimate boss as in the first half of the fight he controls the Mighty Mouse 9000. Vinny The Watchdawg Battle Double Trouble Forman returns again in Double Trouble where he and the Forman Gang broke out of BarksVille Prison and made them into pairs. Mr. Bean and Rupert, Rick and Larry, Earl and PengChill, Gund and ShadowSqueak and lastly Forman and Namrof. Battle Vinny and Forman: Best Frenemies Forman makes a return in Vinny and Forman: Best Frenemies where he's about to make another plan but he is rudely interrupted by a Westie that resembles Angus and his former minions kicking them out of Forman's Castle and knock the rat flying into the distance and crash land to BarksVille. At first Vinny is reluctant that he refuses to team up with Forman but he happily obliges to do so when there's a villain that's far more evil than Forman. Mr. X Strikes Back Forman makes his return as Norman Mouse in Mr. X Strikes Back teaming up with Vinny and Phillip who was new in town to defeat Mr. X or in actuality Dr. Wally who was a toy brought to life by the monster and his Skeleton Brothers as well as his new League of Super Dorks. The Forman Wars Forman returns again as the main antagonist and final boss. After Forman returned to the evil side once more as he not only takes the form of a disguise under the persona 'Mr. Puggs' but lifts BarksVille into space without the dogs knowing. Both he and his girlfriend Meg turns them into slaves by giving their hometown a makeover before sending Gund, Mr. Bean, Rupert and Namrof. Much later, Forman gives Namrof a promotion by creating an ultimate death-robot and a moon-base on the moon and creates D.O.G Robots to not only possess powers from the Forman Gang but replace the real dogs before executing them. The D.O.G Robots are soon ready as Vinny infiltrates Forman's Castle and later found a machine under the castle that spawns them. After destroying all of them, Forman gets away and flies to his orbital lair while Vinny follows. After beating his fortress guardians, Meg and Namrof again, Vinny along with McTavish bust in Forman's chamber only to reveal Forman's backstory when he at first started out as Norman Mouse and turned into Forman Fouse because of Vinny. Forman summons his Dalek XXL(which was hiding behind a breakable wall) and engages the dogs into battle. Once the machine deactivates, Forman and his minions get involved until his tail got caught on one of its arms. However, Forman gets back on his feet by scaring Vinny, activates his platform that both of them were standing on and engages Vinny hurtling through space for the final showdown. Upon defeat, Forman starts to lack oxygen and couldn't breathe as they were fighting for a long period of time but thankfully the platform lands back on its spot. He attempts to escape one last time but Wendell and Cleveland arrest him again until Forman activates self-destruct to kill the dogs but BarksVille is saved thanks to the efforts of Mark's power of swearing while the space station explodes. Forman who is complaining in BarksVille Prison, summons Namrof to add upgrades to his castle and Rupert breaks him out again vowing revenge. Battle Revenge Of The Forman Gang Forman makes his last appearance as the main antagonist and final boss. In his new and improved castle, Forman is running out of ideas until Namrof gives him an idea to spread BarksVille with a virus. He also has a Scottish Terrier that looks like McTavish but smaller and white named Darth Tavish and his apprentice. One is the Patch Virus which makes the dogs laugh continuously non-stop and the other is the Forman Virus which is worse as it infects everything. Forman stops by in Mr. Bean, Gund and Namrof stages where he taunts Vinny throughout his adventure. Forman summons the Forman Virus and Vinny follows him to his castle. He knows McTavish's secret that Darth Tavish is his father and watches them fight to the death. Once Vinny enters Forman's throne room, Forman who is annoyed at Darth Tavish showing remorse for his son, summons a giant machine to kill him and tries to kill him again with the Rat Copter but he flees to the top of his castle with one last trick up his sleeve while Vinny follows and infects himself of what's left of the Forman Virus and proceeds to give the canine a disease-spreading final battle. After being defeated, Forman feels remorse and shame for his actions and promised to never be evil again, however Namrof shows up and orders Forman to kill Vinny but a reformed Darth Tavish throws the cure at Forman reverting back to his normal self and his original name ridding both viruses forever. It is then revealed that Namrof is controlling Forman this entire time after he just got tired of being second best. The dogs believe that Forman is back to 'Norman Mouse', he and McTavish become best friends again and Norman agreed to never make any evil act again. Battle First Time Second Time Third Time Fourth Time Final Time sraW ratS:The Fury Awakens No longer Forman Fouse, Norman finally has a change of heart and best friends with McTavish. Upon hearing the news of The Death Rat, Norman points out that the Death Star has returned and sneaks on board to eavesdrop on Namrof and his new partner, Lucifer Skunklatine witnessing the power of the space station but sparks come out of Lucifer's leg as Norman finds out he is actually an android. Later in BarksVille, Norman tells McTavish about the truth who was at first suspicious but agreed and takes Vinny to the Death Rat to rescue Jess and stop the two villains. While Vinny traversed the battle station, Norman searches for his Rat Copter only to be stolen by Namrof as he reprogrammed it as his death wagon but gets it back after defeating him. Vinny then tells Norman the plan to blow up the Death Rat and leaves passing the word to Sid, Phillip and McTavish who were not under Namrof's control as well as Captain Crabface and Desmond. They infiltrate together after waiting for Vinny to shut down the shields and traverse through the trench with Namrof and his fleet in Norman's tail. Upon reaching the end, Namrof attempts to shoot down the Rat Copter but the shots deflect blowing up the other two RAT fighters and blast Namrof into space. Norman tells Phillip not to fire the proton torpedoes yet as he goes to pick up Vinny and Jess but Lucifer stops them who was in his android form. They try to destroy him but takes out Vinny first and Norman pulls out Lucifer's gun and shoots the android through the core, overheating him and explodes into pieces, ending him. The heroes escape just in time for Phillip to blow up the Death Rat and explodes wiping out Namrof's fleet and everything went back to normal. The dogs believe that Norman is right about who Lucifer really was as he was actually Namrof's creation. Return Of The Evil Rat Norman returns but this time as the main protagonist. After hearing the rumours of Vinny captured by Namrof, Norman is assigned to go after him, his skeletal sidekick, a brainwashed Sid and his new villain team "The Tenacious Tyrants". Bark To The Future Norman makes a small appearance in Bark To The Future where he witnesses the news from the attack of BarksVille of the Future and unleashing a robot. Later, Norman trains Rick, Larry, Earl, Mr. Bean, Rupert and Gund to battle evil and they are called to action when Vinny is in pain from Mecha Namrof and defeated him with no problem before the android is destroyed by a Black-Hole Cannon sucking him. The six are praised by McTavish and are now renamed as the "Norman Gang". The Deathly Shadow Norman makes his return in The Deathly Shadow but spends the majority being captured in Namrof's Castle along with Sheldon by Namrof and The Skeleton Brothers. The reason being is that Namrof wants to bring Norman back to his original evil self from the past but he refuses which makes Namrof do stuff the hard way. After Vinny makes his way through the castle dungeon defeating ShadowSqueak and his true form, Norman sees Dementicon's love interest Squinto resulting him becoming smitten with her but Vinny has to make a decision of who dies and who lives and chooses Norman but gets taken by two shadowy objects and is framed after Dementicon shape-shifts into Forman stabbing Sheldon who managed to trick the dogs that he did it and is taken to court but is assumed that Norman is innocent and ShadowSqueak is Dementicon the whole time. After Namrof's Castle is modified into Dementicon's image, Norman is hooked into a machine with purple smoke as a distraction and changes colour to black and gains yellow eyes thanks to an undead being. Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare Norman appears as the tritagonist and a major antagonist as Formrof. When Vinny enters Dementicon's Shadow Palace, he is then ambushed by the reborn Forman Fouse but in a more monstrous appearance with dark magic and managed to defeat Vinny before teleporting the castle into the center of BarksVille. He joins in with the other villains to raid the already destroyed BarksVille and what's left of Namrof leaves Norman's body and captures the remaining three dogs to make them slaves (Sid, Phillip and McTavish). He finally wakes up ending up in Dementicon's throne room but escapes without Namrof noticing and finds Squinto being dumped by Dementicon but gives him a chance to ask her out. She agrees to be her boyfriend for Norman and tells him to meet her near the border. But before he could, a disgusted Dementicon barges in revealing that he made Mr. X come to life and Namrof is still out there, but Norman runs off and both he and Dementicon fight near the border but Norman wins and escapes. During his date with Squinto, she had enough of Dementicon's petty attitude of his and before the two could kiss, Snatch and Dick barge in then Dementicon and Namrof afterwards making them return to villainy but they refuse causing Dementicon to brutally beat up Squinto and avoiding confrontation, Norman sprays Namrof in the face and runs off with two orbs that she gave them to him and Vinny. He returns to BarksVille to see Vinny and team up to free Sid, Phillip and McTavish, find Squinto and destroy the Hex and Dementicon. After Earl freed the three dogs and Vinny defeated Squinto, Norman arrives just in time to see him burning her and stopped him for it. Vinny tries to confess things over but Norman angrily berates him for having a massive ego and being an idiot, thus hurting his feelings. Still fed up, Namrof finally finds Norman and is frightened to see his return and the fact he possessed him in the first place. That being said, Formrof is reborn after being possessed again. He is fought one last time in the balcony before Dementicon is faced. After some fighting, Namrof leaves Norman's body and fights Vinny one last time but he ends up destroying The Hex instead perishing Namrof for good before Norman wakes up and apologises to Vinny for what he said but after seeing Dementicon inhale the Hex's remains, he runs away in fright leaving Vinny to face the villain alone. Norman is reunited with Gund, Rupert, Larry, Rick, Earl and Mr. Bean but is cut short after they disappear from Operation Blackout and Norman avoids it using his orb, Dementicon (who was just giant) painfully steps on him but the orb helps Norman become giant and prepares to clash for the final battle (while Vinny fight his heart). After Dementicon suffers a heart attack, Norman punches the villain monarch several times spitting out Vinny and punches him sending him flying into his own castle. When they arrive seeing Dementicon succumb his wounds and a broken heart erasing him from existence, Squinto wakes up and both she and Norman kiss before they escape the crumbling palace and her father is happy for Norman by keeping her safe. Both he and Vinny are praised as champions and Vinny is now King of BarksVille or when they will move into a new hometown, Barksburg. Trivia * Forman's Rat Copter is reminiscent of Bowser's Koopa Clown Car, Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile and Dr. Wily's flying saucer. * Forman is the first villain in DogsEatingDogs6 who is a rat. * The name Forman Fouse is named after the words "foreman" which means foreman and "Fouse" which means he is eager, ready and willing to commit his villainous crimes. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Rats Category:The Forman Gang Category:Forman Fouse Begins characters Category:Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs characters Category:Adventure Dogs characters Category:Mini Bosses Category:Dial P for Patch characters Category:Vinny the Watchdawg characters Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Vinny and Forman Best Frenemies characters Category:Mr.X Strikes Back Category:The Forman Wars characters Category:Revenge of the Forman Gang characters Category:Sraw Rats The Fury Awakens characters Category:Return of the Evil Rat characters Category:Bark To The Future characters Category:The Deathly Shadow Characters Category:Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare characters Category:Evil Leaders Category:Characters who have fury Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Antagonists